


Bewitched

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Except with some references, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Magic, No plot from the Witcher games or show or book, Oral Sex, Sexy Witch Costumes, Slow Burn, Witcher Peter, witch tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Peter has only been a Witcher three years when he takes a contract from a small village, due to a creature killing one of their pigs. He doesn't expect to end up on the doorstep of the most beautiful man he's ever met. The man is a witch, or that's what the village people call him. But from the first moment that Peter meets Tony, he knows there's more to him than a village witch.As Peter's path crosses Tony's, again and again, their destinies become entangled and they are bound together by fate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bewitched

Peter is a Witcher, a young one, he took the trail three years ago and since then has been taking contracts, on the road working and protecting.

He arrives at a village and is at once approached by townspeople, asking that he takes care of a beast, one that came in the night, killed a pig and destroyed a fence. Apparently someone saw it, claimed it glowed red. Peter promises to deal with it and the town at once starts getting the money together. 

Peter suspects it’s a large wolf, so he probably won’t take much of their money, the job won’t even take 30 minutes after all.

He finds tracks easily and follows them out of town, they don’t lead to a den but instead to the back door of a house. Curious. 

Peter starts to go around the front when he hears some townspeople. He waits around the corner as they knock on the door. He catches a glimpse of a man with ruffled raven hair. 

“Good Sir, Mr Witch sir,” the older woman says,

“Please, my baby, he’s sick!” The younger woman exclaims. Peter hears a sigh,

“Give him here.”

Peter steps out from around the corner to see a beautiful man cradling a baby to his chest and pressing a finger to his forehead.

“How long has he had a fever?”

“A day and a half, Mr Witch sir, normally if he’d was older, I’d not worry but,”

“Yes, yes I understand, let me go get something for him.”

The man hands the baby back, and disappears. Moments later, the man returns with a small bottle,

“Two drops and no more every sunrise and set, clear? Anymore and you’ll hurt him.”

“Thank you, Mr Witch! Thank you so much!” The younger mother says, cradling her baby as the man applies two drops into the babies mouth before handing the bottle over.

When they go to offer payment, he waves them away,

“Just bring me some fresh milk tomorrow okay?” The woman nods and the group leaves. The man turns to leave, but pauses. 

He turns and leans against the door frame.

“Oh, I know those eyes. What’s a Witcher doing at my door?

Peter forgets about attempting to pry information from the man and just comes out with it,

“Followed some tracks from a disturbance in the villages that led me here,” he explains. The witch smiles, eyes flicking over Peter,

“Well I’m sure I don’t know anything about that Witcher, but how about you come in and we talk,” he pauses and steps back, “freak to freak?”

Peter walks inside, his eyes searching the room.

“Sharp eyes you Witcher’s, if I’d known you were coming I’d have done a better job hiding my equipment,” he says as he leans against the table, hips jutting out.

“You’d have nothing to hide if you were honest.”

“We all have something to hide Witcher, just depends how good you are at concealing it.”

Peter nods, 

"Instead of me searching, why don't you tell me why I'm here?" Peter tries. The man chuckles, 

"My you are bold Witcher, straight down to business. You like this in romance too? Perhaps dinner might be too much to ask, but I don't know your name, nor do you know mine."

Peter feels something inside his chest move,

"Peter of Quenter," he responds, "And you? Unless your name really is 'Mr Witch'?"

The witch smiles, amused,

"You can call me Tony." He gestures to a chair, "Now we know each other, take a seat?"

Peter sits on the stool instead of the chair so his swords don’t get in the way. Tony’s lips quirk into a smile,

“Still on guard?”

“No, it’s just a pain to get them off,” Peter answers honestly. Tony laughs, it’s freer than the first time. It’s beautiful.

Peter tends not to favour the rough chuckles of many men, yet Tony’s laugh isn’t very feminine. It’s somewhere in the middle, to Peter it sounds melodic.

Tony comes closer, sits on a chair facing him. Peter can smell him. He smells of lavender and spices. 

“Well, I suppose that I should tell you why you are indeed here,” he states.

“Dummy!” He calls. From the room behind Tony echoes a metallic noise and in comes a metal dog, a red glow shining through its plates.

Peter tenses.

“Dummy is harmless Peter, you need not worry,” he says as the creature makes a soft noise and nuzzles Tony’s palm. “I made him solely for company, his younger brother though was meant to be a guard dog, however I made him too sensitive and he ran off after a sound as soon as I put him outside. I called him back, and he’ll be heavily modified, so there is no reason to fret. “

Peter tilts his head to the side,

“You don’t make a lap dog with such sharp teeth, Tony,” he points out. The witch laughs again,

“The best lap dogs bite when hands other than their owners touch them,” he states.

Peter can’t help but stare as the dog tugs on Tony’s robe in a playful manner.

“You aren’t a simple village witch, and you’re not a common mage either,” he states. 

Tony smiles,

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, and I’m sure we were just talking about you going off to kill a wolf. There’s some a few miles off, find the largest and give that to the villagers, it will satisfy them, make them feel safe.” Tony continues as he pets the metal head.

Peter stands,

“And will they be?”

Tony looks up, dark eyes sincere,

“Yes, they will Witcher, you have my word.”

Peter finds himself speaking before thinking it through, 

"Perhaps I should come back soon, check with the villages that your lapdogs haven't caused a nuisance," he suggests. The witch chuckles, resting his chin on his hand,

"It would be a pleasure, Witcher. Things can be awfully quiet around these parts."

Peter swallows and nods. He stands,

"Well until next time, Tony," he says with a nod of the head. Tony stands and walks him to the door,

"Indeed, Peter."

Tony leans against the door frame, watching as Peter whistles for his horse, and climbs on, 

"The wolf pack, which direction?"

"Down the path. right then east at the sign next to the bridge," Tony calls. Peter nods his thanks. 

Peter gallops off.

***

Peter deals with the wolf pack, takes the biggest head, then skins those with good pelts. The best is pure white. Peter considers things, and then on the way back, leaves the white pelt on the bench by Tony's front door.

The villagers are happy that he gives them the wolf head and offer him 50 gold. Peter takes 25 and stays the night by one of their fires. He wonders if Tony found the wolf pelt…

Peter stays away for four weeks, but then a contract takes him back that way. He's killed a griffin in the nearby area, and he's injured. Not too badly but he's run out of witcher potions, and it hurts like a bitch.

He manages to get on his horse and ride down the mountain. He falls asleep for a while, and then suddenly his horse rears and he's thrown off, jolting him awake.

He manages to roll to his feet only to be met by a pack of wolves. 6, normally no trouble. But now it makes him swear as his horse Karen runs off. Peter kills 3 wolves, only one bite catches him but then he's attacked from behind. He kills two more but the last manages to sink its teeth into his waist, tearing the armour off and it knocks him off his feet. Peter manages to cast Quen shielding him and throwing the wolf back. He gets back up and cuts the last wolf’s head off.

Peter sways on his feet, and whistles for Karen. She comes and he makes it up onto her back. He puts her on the path and she starts running to the village, Peter lying on her neck.

Peter will have her turn off to Tony's when they get there.

His eyes slip shut even though he tries to keep them open. He'd hoped to be injured enough for sympathy, but to also look brave and strong. Now he looks simply unprepared and foolish. Especially for falling asleep on Karen, if he hadn't he would have simply outridden the wolves.

Everything goes black.

***

_Peter hears the sound of shouting, foggy and vague._

_"Is that the Witcher from a few weeks back?"_

_"Is he dead?"_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"Idiots, every one of you, go get the Witch!"_

_The sounds fade._

_Then Peter feels warmth, something on his cheek,_

_"Silly Witcher, what have you done?"_

_***_

Peter wakes to warm sunlight cascading across his face. He blinks several times, eyes focussing on a room full of magical objects.  
  
He hears the sound of water and looks to the side. He turns his head and sees a bath. Sitting in the deep bath, back to Peter, is Tony, black hair slick as a floating bucket pours water over his head. Peter finds himself speechless. 

This must be a dream? How is he even here?

The bucket floats back into the tub and Tony looks over his shoulder, 

"Hello Witcher, nice to see you awake, wasn't sure when you would," he states smirking.

Peter can't blush anymore but he feels his stomach tighten, 

"It is very much playing into the stereotype Witcher that you wake up once I'm in the bath," Tony says as he grabs some lotion and starts washing his hair, massaging the soap in. 

Peter swallows, his throat is dry, 

"I'm not sure how I ended up here, Tony, but I feel as if I owe you a great deal," he says as he shifts, feeling his limbs ache and his stomach burn. Tony looks at him curiously, 

"I'd like to know that too, so try to remember?"

Peter closes his eyes, 

"I had a contract, Griffin on Bald Mountain that was terrorising a trade route. Unfortunately, there were two griffins, had a nest, thought I'd found its mate dead, but it had been another griffin the pair had driven away." he says slowly as he remembers. "Managed to almost kill the female before the male returned. He surprised me, caught me with his talons, and then dropped me from a few feet when I cut his feet." Peter pauses, "I ended up taking all my potions during that fight, it was long and hard." he finishes. 

Tony has turned to face him, leaning on the bath edge, face to the side and resting on a bent arm.

"And then?"

"Well, I'd been thinking that perhaps a certain witch might have interest in buying griffin feathers from me, and well I thought perhaps in payment he'd give me some healing potions."

When he says this Tony smirks,

"So, I climbed down the cliffs and took the North-East path towards him," he explains. "The fight was hard, I was tired, more injured than I thought, and it seems stupid too. I let my guard down, so much that when wolves approached, my horse wasn't going fast enough to outrun them, she panicked, bucked me off."

Tony's eyes widen in alarm,

"Straight into a wolf pack? How many were there?" he demands. Peter squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember the fight.

"6, I think? First three weren't a problem, the last three managed to wound me. As for the last one, well, if I hadn't had enough magic to cast in that moment, he'd have killed me." Peter explains. "I cut his head off, Karen came back and I managed to get on her, tried to stay conscious, but couldn't." He pauses, brow crinkling, "How did I get here? I'm sure we were on the village path when I passed out?"

Tony straightens up a little,

"For that, you have to thank a very fast little boy called Eugene. He ran as soon as he saw you on that horse to get me, before anyone else thought too, even knew you were a witcher. Well and I suppose thank your luck that I read a book on Witchers after your last visit," Tony's voice sounds fond. Peter hopes that he's reading the Witch right.

"Why thank luck, when I could thank a skilled healer?" he asks, pausing before attempting to sit up,

"Thank the healer by staying down," Tony says, voice sharp. Peter stops and sighs before lying back down.

"Thank you, Tony," his voice is soft, almost emotionless as usual, but somehow gentler. 

"You're most welcome, besides, practical experience must always be gained somehow. Your injuries were rather good practise for applying my theoretical knowledge of Witcher healing,"

Peter chuckles, 

"Glad to be of service," he says, looking at Tony. At that moment he is rising from the bath, back turned to Peter once again. Peter can't look away even when Tony looks over his shoulder and catches him watching as the water rolls down Tony's toned back and across his very round ass. Tony looks amused,

"Naughty boy, shut your eyes," he murmurs. Peter finds them snapping shut on the command. Then a soft laugh, "Perhaps not so naughty."

Peter hears Tony step out of the bath, and walk across the floor,

"Open your eyes now, Witcher," he orders. Peter opens them and can see only Tony's shoulders, the rest behind a wooden screen.

Peter watches as a dark red piece of clothing is pulled off wooden screen where it hangs,

"I must say, you've gained some impressive scars Witcher, before you even came to be, but the new ones shall be striking too," Tony calls. Peter shifts as he wonders how they will heal. This comment also implies that Tony has seen him completely naked, or near enough.

"Well, if you are impressed with my body I must be doing something right."

There is a beautiful sound of Tony laughing, 

"Oh hush, don't go out getting scars, you won't always have me nearby."

"And what a pity that is," Peter says, voice soft.

Tony steps out from behind the screen. Peter's pupils dilate.

Tony is wearing a long-sleeved floor-length jacket. It falls across his chest in a deep v, ending just before the belt around his waist. It is the dark red he saw earlier with golden highlights. It fits like a glove, and underneath there is nothing, showing off all the smooth skin of the Witch’s chest. Tight black trousers with gold trim complete the look. 

Tony wears no shoes or gloves, softening the look somehow. He’s utterly radiant.

Peter pushes himself up on his elbows, desire clear in his eyes. 

"Truly?" Tony asks in answer to his last statement, voice soft. Peter sits up further,

"Truly, Tony," he says, voice rough with lust. 

The Witch pauses, before walking over. The way he walks drives Peter crazy, his hips move in a way that draws the gaze. Tony puts a hand on Peter's chest, pushing him to the bed, 

"Down boy," he says a little breathless, "You're to stay in bed." 

Peter smirks, catching the hand with his own, 

"I can think of many things to do in the bed,” he says as he presses a kiss to Tony’s hand. Tony’s hand slides out of Peter’s grip and caresses his cheek, before pulling back,   
“No exerting yourself either,” he says stepping away,   
“Oh I’m sure I won’t have too,” he says, starting to sit up. Tony raises an eyebrow,   
“Oh I expect you to Witcher. So until I say you, can stay horizontal,” he purrs. Peter likes this game a lot, he lies down smirking,   
“How long will that be, Tony?” Peter asks voice low. Tony shrugs,   
“When you are healed,” he says, simply shrugging his shoulders.   
“And then you’ll let me *pay* you back?” he asks, smirking.   
  
Tony laughs striding over to the bath, and with a flick of his fingers the water all floats up, and snakes through the room and out of the window. Peter sits up enough to see it gently rain down on the herb garden Tony has.   
“Yes you will, Witcher, I have a job for you, I was going to pay but now, I rather think you owe me, hm?” he says smirking. Peter grins,   
“Sounds great, what kind of job?” he asks, attempting to fully sit up and wincing. Tony shakes his head and snaps his fingers, pillows flying into his arms. He goes forward and tucks them behind Peter, letting him sit up,   
“I’ll tell you about it later, I’ve got to make dinner,” he says before leaving.   
  
Peter watches him leave, eyes drawn to the tight fabric across his ass. Peter wonders how long they’ll play cat and mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like chapter 1! If you do please comment and say! Also if there are any specific creatures that you'd like Peter and Tony to face together, please say <3
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful beta KassWritesStarker please go check their stuff out <3


End file.
